Première Rencontre
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il attendait ça, plus de dix ans, et il y était maintenant… Devant lui se trouvait son père, Severus Snape. (Suite de ma fic "Le Dernier Jour d'un Condamné" )
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il attendait ça, plus de dix ans, et il y était maintenant… Devant lui se trouvait son père, Severus Snape.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione. Et Snape/OC (son fils).

Genre : family.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : petit OS faisant directement suite à ma fic '**Le Dernier Jour d'un Condamné**', puisqu'on me l'a demandé voici la rencontre entre Severus et son fils ^^

XXXXX

_**Première Rencontre. **_

XXXX

_Le tableau était sombre et l'homme qui l'habitait ne portait que du noir. Il s'y était attendu mais il n'aurait jamais prévu l'affectueux sourire que l'homme avait aux coins des lèvres. Le jeune garçon répondit alors timidement au sourire, puis déglutit avant d'énoncer posément._

_-Bonjour Papa._

/

-Bonjour Sebastian.

L'élève cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris.

-Vous… Vous connaissez mon prénom ?!

Severus, celui que beaucoup aimait voir que l'austère Directeur Snape, sourit à nouveau avant de laisser errer son regard sur le garçonnet.

Il eût rapidement la gorge nouée, tant de détails, de similitudes lui sautaient à présent aux yeux.

Il trouva étrange de se retrouver, de trouver l'enfant qu'il avait jadis était, au travers de ce petit.

Un petit peu au-dessus de la taille moyenne pour son âge, fin, des yeux noisette et curieux, des cheveux un peu longs….

Ça aurait pu être lui s'il n'avait pas eût les cheveux châtain mais la plus grande différence venait de comment se tenait l'enfant.

Sebastian avait reçu l'amour d'une mère et n'avait manqué de rien, de presque rien.

Le garçon était indubitablement son fils, à le voir ça ne faisait aucun doute et il entraperçu ce que lui-même aurait été à son âge s'il avait eu une enfance différente… Aimante.

-Evidemment que je le connais.

Une lueur flasha dans les yeux du première année mais Severus ne sût dire si c'était de la colère où s'il était blessé.

Il voulut de suite le rassurer.

-Pour te dire la vérité ça ne fait pas très longtemps. J'aurai aimé avoir été au courant avant.

-Oh. …. Pourquoi ?

Severus releva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a peu ? Sans doute parce que ta mère est une femme de parole.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il y a bien longtemps je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas chercher à me recontacter.

Sebastian fronça le front.

-Mais pourquoi lui avoir interdit de vous voir ?! Elle vous aime… aimait.

L'ancien directeur se sentit mal une seconde, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait, peut-être, eût tord dans sa demande.

-Et… elle a rompu sa promesse et est venue vous rendre visite ?

-Non.

-Mais alors comment savez-vous pour…

-Parce que quelqu'un est venu me le dire mais ce n'était pas ta mère.

Père et fils se dévisagèrent un moment, laissant la situation bien s'intégrer dans leur esprit avant que la curiosité de l'un ne l'emporte.

-Dans quelle Maison es-tu ?

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent de fierté et Severus était convaincu que son fils allait lui répondre qu'il était Rouge et Or.

-Je suis chez les Slytherins.

Il ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix mais l'annonce lui fit un choc.

Sebastian baissa le regard lorsque le silence ce fit à nouveau pesant.

-Je suis fier de toi Sebastian. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas trop déçue de ce choix.

Le garçon ria de bon cœur.

-Oh non ! Elle en est plutôt fière, à croire qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'aille chez les Griffindors.

-Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça….

La tension semblait se dissiper au fil des minutes qui s'égrainaient.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es… _**ici**_ ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Severus aurait pu rire devant l'expression scandalisée de son fils, comme si ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de mentir à sa mère, mais il en était touché.

-Elle ne m'a jamais caché qui était mon père. On a quelques photos de vous à la maison….

Il s'arrêta subitement de parler.

-Ça va ?

Severus était troublé par ces révélations, ému. Il ne s'était jamais envisagé père de quiconque alors de savoir qu'Hermione avait fait en sorte que son fils, _**leur**_ fils, le connaisse le bouleversa légèrement.

-Oui. Raconte-moi comment c'est à la maison…

-Poussiéreux ! Enfin je veux dire que les livres prennent pratiquement tout l'espace et…

Un rire s'échappa du Directeur parce qu'il pouvait parfaitement imaginer *ça*.

-Tu aimes lire… comme ta mère alors ?

Le garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

-Oui, et comme _**toi**_. Maman dit que j'ai aussi hérité de ton sens sélectif de la patience.

Un éclair de reconnaissance ce fit chez Severus.

-Tu aimes les Potions.

-J'aimerai savoir créer.

-Apprends déjà à les maîtriser Sebastian.

-Tu ressemble à maman !

Severus sourit volontiers.

-Je ressemble à n'importe quel parent j'imagine.

-C'est ce qu'elle dit aussi.

Severus se racla la gorge, voulant déloger la boule qui s'y trouvait. Hermione lui manquait, maintenant plus que jamais.

-Il n'y a que moi, les livres, maman et Dusky.

-'Dusky' ?!

-Le chat que j'ai eu pour mes quatre ans.

Le professeur soupira, soulagé, bien qu'irrationnel l'apaisement de savoir que son fils n'avait pas d'autres frères et sœurs était réel.

-Tant que tout le monde arrive à cohabiter…

Au loin un son de cloche se fit entendre et Severus observa.

-Tu vas devoir bientôt t'en aller.

Le jeune garçon baissa le regard.

-Je sais.

-Tu pourras revenir quand tu le souhaites.

-Je… C'est vrai ?!

-Oui. Il faut juste en parler à la Directrice avant.

-Et à ma mère.

-Bien sûr.

Sebastian était rassuré mais voulut quand même savoir.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux lui dire qu'elle peut venir te voir aussi ?

Severus parut longuement réfléchir à la question avant d'incliner la tête.

-Si elle veut me voir elle peut passer. Elle sera toujours accueillie avec plaisir.

Le sourire que son fils lui envoya fût magique.

-Merci… Papa !

-Dis-lui qu'elle me manque.

-Tu lui manques aussi. …. Tu nous manques à tous les deux.

/

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux faisant se retourner le garçonnet rapidement.

-Je vais y aller. Merci Madame.

Minerva lui sourit alors chaleureusement.

-Heureuse d'avoir pu t'offrir ce moment Sebastian.

Le jeune garçon se tourna une dernière fois vers le portrait.

-A très bientôt papa !

Les deux adultes présents dans la pièce le regardèrent partir.

-Oui, merci Minerva. C'était….

-…. Magique ?

-Et douloureux et parfait. Hermione a réussi.

-Votre fils est unique en son genre et pourtant si semblable à ce que vous et Hermione étiez par le passé.

-Je suis heureux.

Un long regard passa entre les deux directeurs.

-Vous pouvez l'être.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione faisait face à ce qu'elle trouvait être une énorme porte, celle du bureau de la Directrice d'Hogwarts.

C'était ridicule elle l'admettait bien volontiers mais plus d'une fois cette porte l'avait pétrifié. Elle n'était plus élève à présent donc ce n'était pas la peur irrationnelle de se faire renvoyer qui l'empêchait de l'ouvrir et d'entrer.

Non, ce qui l'empêchait de pénétrer dans la pièce était bien plus pernicieux quoique tout aussi irrationnel.

Elle allait le revoir. Enfin, après 12 ans.

La crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur ou de le décevoir d'une quelconque manière l'habitat un instant avant que son mythique courage ne lui fasse ouvrir la porte et envahir le bureau, la tête haute.

Son regard se porta instantanément sur son portrait bien qu'elle ne sût au préalable où il était suspendu, et sa respiration se coupa.

Il était là… Présent.

Il était… presque exactement comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté.

Et le spectacle qu'il renvoyait était éclatant.

Les larmes lui montèrent vite aux yeux.

-Hermione….

A l'entente de son prénom dans un murmure presque cassé, elle ne résista pas aux sanglots.

-Severus…

Il avait l'air tout aussi ébranlé qu'elle.

-Je vois que mon message est bien passé.

Ils partagèrent tous deux un sourire complice, soulagé.

-Oui. Sebastian ne parle plus que de toi ces temps-ci.

Le moment était grave, une entente solennelle se fit entre les deux parents.

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillée Hermione. Il est… parfait.

La jeune femme écrasa rapidement une larme.

-Il est le digne fils de son père.

-Je suis loin d'être parfait mais je suis heureux qu'il ait le goût pour les potions.

-… Et les livres !

-C'est un parfait mélange de toi et moi.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent dans un sourire fier.

-Je sais.

Ils s'observèrent pendant longtemps, cherchant à mémoriser tous les changements laissés par le temps, les petits comme les plus grands.

-Il m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu plusieurs fois.

-Oui, petite faveur de Minerva pour qu'on puisse rattraper le temps perdu.

-C'est bien, j'en suis heureuse. Et vous le rattrapez, le temps perdu ?

Elle était anxieuse de la réponse même si elle avait une bonne idée de ce qu'elle serait.

-Oui, comme on le peut. C'est parfois… difficile de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. J'aurai aimé pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras au moins une fois….

Hermione ravala un autre sanglot avant de s'approcher un peu plus du portrait et de le caresser du bout des doigts.

-Il aimerait aussi tu sais.

Il acquiesça douloureusement, parce que oui il le savait.

-Et toi ?

Elle le regarda, remarqua la lueur d'espoir timide dans ses yeux.

-Oui j'aimerai que tu me prennes dans tes bras….

Il ne répondit rien à cela parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire ni à faire.

-Je te remercie d'avoir tenu ta promesse Hermione.

Elle lui offrit un sourire mélancolique.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, ma promesse a scellé un sort…

Il parut contrit une seconde.

-Est-ce que tu as… D'après le peu d'informations que Sebastian a laissé filtrer… tu ne me semble pas avoir refait ta vie…

Severus s'enfonça violemment les ongles dans la peau, se maudissant d'emmener la conversation sur ce terrain-là.

-Si tu veux savoir si je fréquente quelqu'un en ce moment, la réponse est non. Si tu veux savoir si je me suis faite bonne sœur ces dernières années, la réponse est également non.

Il fût surpris du ton léger qu'elle avait pris pour répondre, un peu moins surpris néanmoins de savoir qu'elle avait fréquenté d'autres hommes.

Il eût soudain honte de sa curiosité.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas…

-Tu as le droit de savoir Severus, d'une certaine façon. …. Je ne t'ai pas oublié et je ne t'ai jamais remplacé. Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne veuille les supprimer alors que lui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les effacer.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'une peinture est censée ressentir ou non Hermione mais je sais que je t'aime encore.

-Et nous avons un formidable petit garçon qui en est la preuve.

Oh qu'il aurait tant voulu remplacer ses larmes par des baisers. Le fait de ne pouvoir le faire lui fit mal physiquement.

-Je suis heureuse qu'il puisse, enfin, te connaitre.

-Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi.

Leur entrevue touchait à sa fin, ils pouvaient tous les deux le sentir.

Hermione porta alors ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les embrasser puis refit le même geste sur ses lèvres à lui.

Ça n'avait pas la saveur d'un réel baiser mais c'était leur seule alternative.

-Merci d'être passée me voir.

-Merci à toi de m'y avoir invité. Au revoir Severus.

L'homme qui avait été si prudent face à ses sentiments de son vivant se laissa envahir par ses émotions.

Il était heureux.

Il était triste.

Il était amoureux.

Et il avait Hermione Granger à remercier pour tout ça.

Elle l'avait rendu à nouveau vivant.

XXXXX


End file.
